


It All Happened So Fast

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: but also im not, mainly im just sorry for how short this is, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration into how everyone reacted to Allison’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Happened So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the feels I just feel like this wasn’t executed well enough in the episode if you know what I mean. Like I feel like they didn’t really deal with/ it wasn’t really resolved, you know? Anyways, here’s a thing.

“It all happened so fast”.

That’s what they all agreed to say. That’s what they were all told to say, what Chris Argent spent twenty minutes drilling into Scott’s confused brain. Five words that were somehow supposed to make what happened… It made everything feel so real. Those five words, they made it real in a sense. It hadn’t sunken it yet, not really but saying those words, being questioned by Deputy Parish like that… it made it all start to sink it, just a little. Realistically those five words were all that they could say. No words could bring justice to what had happened. They’d all lost someone, someone very dear to them. A friend or, in Scott’s case and maybe even Isaac’s, their first love. So it was all they could say, all that they could force through the block in their throats. It all happened so fact, one minute she was there with them, fighting with them and the next she was in Scott’s arms… dying. So they just muttered the five words over and over again.

“It all happened so fast. It all happened so fast. It all happened so fast”.

They tried not to think about it, not really, but Deputy Parish was only doing his job, and that forced them to think about it. It forced Scott to think about the words that were her dying breath. And he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think about the way her body had gone limp in his arms. Isaac didn’t want to think about the way he’d just seen the girl he thought he might have been falling in love with die right in front of him. Lydia didn’t want to think about the way she’d just _known_ , she’d just sensed it. Her best friend had been taken from her, just like that. Stiles didn’t want to think about how he’d suddenly been brought to consciousness only to feel Lydia’s crying weight and how he just knew that Allison was gone. He didn’t want to think about the way he’d dragged her up, the way they’d dragged each other up until they saw the others. Saw her body. Scott had still been holding onto her. Isaac had come over and actually started to pry Scott away from her, even though he wanted to collapse next to Scott and join him.

They didn’t want to think about the _helplessness_ they couldn’t help but feel. They didn’t want to feel the broken shards of their hearts pushing against their rib cages. Didn’t want it but now they had to deal with it. It wasn’t the first person that they’d lost, they’d lost too many people, but this one seemed to hit the hardest. It seemed to bury itself inside them and not budge.

After the questioning, Lydia helped the Sherriff half drag a still primarily drained Stiles home. When they got there the Sherriff assured her that she could stay, that he’d called her mother and that it was agreed that it would best if she stayed there for the night. She couldn’t bring herself to do much so she just curled up next to Stiles and tried to stop herself from crying while he muttered useless reassurances into her hair. She couldn’t though, stop herself from crying and clinging to him. They fell asleep curled up in each other, grateful for the warmth and overall _thereness_ of another body next to them.

Isaac had gone home with Chris Argent initially. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself. He felt lost, empty, like Allison had taken a part of him with her when she’d died and he thought he’d never get it back. He felt like she should have still been there with him. If he could switch places with her, he would. They needed her here, her father needed her here, Scott and Lydia needed her here. He doesn’t remember much from the point where he collapsed crying against Chris Argent and when he arrived back at the McCall house.

Scott heard the tentative knock on his bedroom door and knew that it was Isaac, his wolf was assuring him that it was. What he didn’t expect was the look on Isaac’s face when he opened the door. His hair and clothes were wet because of course it was raining outside, just like the first night he’d turned up at Scott’s after Derek had kicked him out. But his face was severely different, it was almost as if his eyes had aged ten years in the hours since Allison had died, and they were red as if he’d been crying. He looked lost, broken. He looked how Scott felt. And Scott didn’t expect the way Isaac started crying almost upon seeing him. He pulled Isaac into him gently, closing the door behind him as Isaac buried his head in the crook of Scott’s neck, wrapping his arms around him and he hoped his mother wouldn’t hear them. He wrapped his arms gently around Isaac in return and just held on for a while.

He wasn’t sure when they collapsed on the bed, still holding on to each other or when he started crying as well. Because you weren’t supposed to do that, one of you was supposed to refrain from crying and be the strong one. But he couldn’t help it, he’d loved Allison and so had Isaac and somehow it felt safe to cry like that, the two of them holding onto each other for dear life. They didn’t really sleep much that night, none of them did. Mainly they’d just collapsed from the sheer exhaustion of crying for such a prolonged time.

The next day was a blur, they moved as if they were zombies, the life having been drained out of them. It was unanimous decision that they had to kill the nogitsune. It had to happen, it had to _die_ and they wouldn’t rest until it was dead. Because Allison was dead and Stiles looked closer to death with each passing minute. And they couldn’t lose him as well. They’d already lost too many of their own.

Isaac had headed off the Argent’s again pretty early in the morning. He and Scott hadn’t really said much to each other except a muttered “I’m fine” when they both knew that they weren’t. He found that being around Allison’s things somehow made it feel less real. And when he discovered that Allison had figured it all out, because of course she’d figured it out before all of them, he set about helping Chris make some more silver arrows while texting the news to Scott.

The others were busy at the high school with the nogitsune. It had to end at the high school, it had to end where it all began, in a way at least. When they walked in it was like they’d just walked into Narnia, and for a moment they were caught up in the beauty of it all, but they realized that they had a job to do. They realized that they’d always been a good team, now more than ever with Kira as well. They’d really banded together. And they worked.

They killed it by turning it into a wolf. It couldn’t be a fox _and_ a wolf so that’s how they knew that they could kill it. And they did.

It was dead.

The thing that had killed Allison and almost killed Stiles was dead. They should’ve been happier than they were.

There was a vigil at the school. Everyone lit candles and people talked about how important Allison was. People that didn’t even know her. Isaac punched a wall at some point because if they didn’t even _know_ her then they shouldn’t be talking about her like they had. They shouldn’t be crying the way he was, like Scott, Lydia and Stiles were. He almost stormed off but Scott had grabbed his arm and his eyes had begged him to stay. And of course Scott was right, because Scott was always right. They needed to stick together. And they had to suck it up.

Their next shock was when Ethen tried to break up with Danny. Even though he and Aiden had only known Allison for a short period of time, they still felt her loss and he didn’t know if he could still date Danny with the situation, and even more especially after losing his twin. And then he’d realized that Danny had known about him being a werewolf all along. And they were all so shocked that Stiles and Scott had bombarded him with questions in their lunch break and in between classes, almost coming back into their own in those moments. But Danny would always just reply “Dude, it’s Beacon Hills” and somehow that was enough. They started making bets on who else had figured it out.

It was a slow process, trying to get over what had happened. It seemed harder than anything they’d ever had to do, because Allison had always been there for them. And sometimes they slipped, sometimes they’d be so overwhelmed by something that they’d tell themselves they had to go and tell Allison. Sometimes they’d mention her as if she was still there. And they all still had her voice in their heads, and they’d smile because they knew she would make a comment there or mock them for that and they slowly put themselves back together.

Lydia and Stiles had become inseparable. They weren’t really dating as such, but they all knew they would be eventually. They were probably as close to dating as you could get without actually dating. Even when Malia suddenly arrived at their school, nothing could pull them away from each other. It was some secret bond thing that they must have had, like they were connected on another level. And that was good. Even Isaac and Scott found themselves spending insane amounts of time together. Sometimes Scott would insist on going out into the woods to just run around and try and deal with everything, because the world didn’t stop just because Allison Argent wasn’t there anymore, and Isaac would always go with him no matter what insane hour it was. And they all leaned on each other and they got through it, eventually. Partly because they knew that Allison was essentially still with them. And that she always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo, so I needed Stydia to be in there because of reasons and because they actually have some kind of secret mind connection soul mate thing going on. Initially this was going to be different and somewhat longer (and would’ve sort of involved Scisaac because I suck but I saved you from that so ha) but this is how it turned out. Thanks for reading guys, comment, kudos etc. are appreciated 


End file.
